A Very Pleasant Surprise
by CanuckGirl2
Summary: Mary gives Matthew a long-awaited surprise. A Season 3 scene we never saw in canon. One-shot.


_This is a one-shot AU scene between 3X08 and 3X09 that we never got to see in canon. One that I truly wish we could have seen._

 **A Very Pleasant Surprise**

It was almost one year since Matthew and Mary had gotten married. And although they had been tested several times in that year with financial hardship, the tragic loss of Sybil and the stress to start a family, their marriage was undoubtedly a very happy one. Both could still scarcely believe their good fortune of finally being together and neither of them took it for granted.

Although the event of their honeymoon was long over, their passion and affection for each other had not waned in the their marital bliss, it had been several months since Mary's surgery in London. The fertility specialist, Dr. Ryder, had said that she would be pregnant in six months. And that time was quickly coming to a close. Once again, worry was setting in and secretly taking its toll. Matthew was afraid to broach the subject with Mary, for he knew it was a sensitive one. If they could not bear a child, there would be dire consequences for the future of the Earldom and Downton Abbey. This, along with the heartbreak of not having their own family, would be devastating.

One dismal afternoon, when the grey February sky once again refused to let the sun shine, Matthew sat at the desk in the library, sullen and exasperated. Just when he thought they were finally making progress in the management of the estate and getting it back on its feet, then the revenue numbers were much lower than initially expected. Added to the financial stress was his backlog of paperwork back at the firm. He had promised Mary a St. Valentine's weekend in London, a mini second honeymoon, he called it. And as much as he hated disappointing her, it was looking as though he would have to back out of his promise.

He sunk forward in his chair, his head in his hands. At that very moment, Mary walked into the library, returning from her trip to Ripon.

"Hello, darling! How is your day going? Making progress?"

After seeing his defeated posture, Mary didn't need to continue asking how his day was, but she did anyway.

"Is everything all right?"

Matthew let out a deep sigh, throwing his pencil on the desk.

"Unfortunately, what needs resolving is going to take a great deal more time than I had originally envisioned. My dear, I hate to ask you this, but would you mind if we postponed this weekend s plans? I'm up to my ears in work and I wouldn t be much fun. If it wasn't for this damn..."

During his rant, Mary walked over to Matthew and plopped herself in his lap, took his face in her gloved hands and surprised him with a kiss. Taken aback, Matthew looked at her seriously puzzled.

Drearily, he asked, "Is this to convince me to stick to our original plan?"

Mary gave him a sympathetic smile.

"For now, I just want to get your mind off work. Let s talk about other things."

"All right." Matthew said, sulking. As much as Mary could usually brighten his mood, he was doubtful that her attempt could help dissuade his depression.

"I've just heard that a relative of ours is going to be moving into Downton."

"Mm," mumbled Matthew, feigning interest but not doing a very good job. "And who's that?"

"I have absolutely no idea what their name is. It's a big mystery."

Matthew only gave an audible grunt in acknowledgment, however Mary carried on.

"Come autumn, they will need a place to stay and I really can't see us turning them out. Apparently, they may have an important familial role in the future, depending on a few details, of course."

"Oh?" said Matthew, staring off. "And what role is that?"

"The heir."

It took a couple of seconds for Matthew to digest Mary's remark, but once he did, it hit him like a thunderbolt. He quickly turned his head towards Mary.

"And we can't expect them to live elsewhere. Especially when their parents live here."

His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"Mary...are you...are we?"

Her eyes welling with happy tears, Mary smiled and silently nodded.

"Oh, my darling!" he exclaimed, excitedly jumping off his chair, lifting her and himself to a standing position. Cupping her face in his hands. Matthew looked deep to her eyes. Overcome with emotion, he was speechless; all he could do was laugh and for the first time in his life, he cried tears of joy.

When he finally was able to reclaim the power of speech, he exclaimed emphatically, "I love you!", his voice choking, "Mary, I love you so much!" He let out another exulted laugh, then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an lingering, impassioned embrace, with the same physical intensity first expressed on their honeymoon.

Finally being released from their kiss, Mary blissfully whispered into his ear, "And I, you, darling."

Still in his arms, she took a few breaths to drink in this glorious moment.

"Mary, I was worried," said Matthew. "I was beginning to worry that we couldn't..."

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I've suspected for a few days, but I wanted to be sure. I didn't want to get your hopes up, just in case. I hope you can understand."

Filled with emotion, Matthew sighed and silently nodded. Although she didn't say it, her face gave her away. She had been worried too. Of course, she had been.

Looking up at him, Mary drolly said: "You do realize that I will be more irritable for the next few months. You may not know what you're in for."

Matthew chuckled. "Then I shall happily put up with any ill-tempered remarks thrown my way and as being the root cause of your pregnancy and grumpiness, dote on you obligingly!"

Giggling, Mary smoothed the lapels on his jacket. "Does this mean our weekend plans are not postponed?"

Matthew smirked and raised his eyebrows as he thought to his self, "She's got me."

"No postponement, darling. The doting commences immediately. Do you think I'd trifle with a woman who is withchild?"

"Very good, Mr. Crawley. You're learning quickly."

"I have a good teacher." he said, taking her hands in his and peppering her fingers with kisses, "Perhaps, this weekend, you can teach me more?"

Mary gave him with a sly look. "Well, if the doting commences immediately, Matthew, certainly we don t have to wait until the weekend to continue your studies."

Pulling away from him, she strolled seductively towards the library door as Matthew's adoring eyes and beaming smile followed her.

She then turned, her brow arched. "Don't you agree?"

Matthew, once again, chuckled. His wife hadn't attempted to entice him during work hours, since the first few months after their honeymoon, when his enthusiastic libido was weak to her infinite powers of persuasion. No doubt, the amount of paper on his desk desperately needed tending to. However, this was a day that he would happily give in to temptation. The financial papers would have to wait.


End file.
